Rosemary
Rosemary '(ローズマリー ''Roozumarii) 'is a scientist in the employment of the Marines. Her work includes natural phenomena like the Aqua Laguna, the Island Clouds or the Tarai Current, she also examined different methods to enhance the humanly body, in different ways. It is also mentioned that she worked with Vegapunk to find out how Devil Fruit powers work. After the timeskip Rosemary settled down on an isle which is named after her. Appearance Rosemary is described as having a very pale complexion with chest long, wavy, ashy brown hair worn loose and parted in the middle, she has a widow's peak, golden eyes and a heart-shaped face with a wide forehead. Her nose is rounded and narrow or even thin and her cheekbones are less prominent. Her lips are full and her eyebrows are darker than her hair and are rounded. She was often seen with a sultry smile on her face. Rosemary is pretty, as she attracted the attention of several men in her village, and usually wears long European dresses. It is mentioned thats he moves gracefully, continually cited as dancing, with a flow. She mostly depended on her good looking then on her personality and intelligance. After the two year timeskip, Rosemary's hair didn't grew longer. Her chest has also grown larger and rounder save for the fact that both her body curves and hourglass figure have become more pronounced. Aswell, she appears to grown slightly taller. Rosemary is described as a woman with beauty, elegance, class, and money. She also enjoys wearing beautiful and elegant dresses with jewelry that reflect her beauty. *Her height is 170 cm (5'7). *Her three measurements are (B91-W58-H87). Personality Rosemary possesses a very kind personality, treating others like her closest friends and even teasing them with smart remarks. She is described as being very intelligent and a kind and gentle person. She is descripted as graceful, and dignified, Rosemary also exhibits arrogance and vanity. She takes great pride in both her physical appearance and abilities. Her narcissism sometimes puts her at a disadvantage as she refuses to unleash her full might until late in a battle. In her battles and casual conversations alike, Rosemary likes to use her wit and sarcasm to throw jibes at enemies and even, occasionally, her allies. Rosemary has a sarcastic sense of humor, especially when she is in good mood. According to other marines, Rosemary is very brave, able to block painful thoughts and memories, and tends to come face-to-face with life-threatening danger head-on, even though she can get scared later. She acts as a sort of guide and mother figure to the others as well, due to her protective personality. Having learned to take care of hersel over the years and being naturally responsible, Rosemary had developed into a very mature person, especially for her age. Because she lacks any skill in anything noticeable, she mostly prefers to spend her free time reading. She mostly prefers to keep her thoughts and feelings to herself and hates when someone tries to understand her. She is also known to be incredibly stubborn, Rosemary is also said to possess poor acting skills. It is also mentioned that she has a habit of biting her finger nails. A precocious child and doted on by her father, who bragged that "this child never cries". The annulment of her parent's marriage and the birth of her half sister & brothers left her emotionally insecure for the rest of her life. In her teens and younger years she is said to have been kind. She was also the opinion that her father will be annoyed by his present wife soon. With time she became very shallow as a result of the attention and love caused by her beauty from her family, and had never been envious of anyone other. Even so, she thought her life was perfect. Rosemary enjoys the effect she has on men who become easily stunned by her beauty and women who become jealous of her; however, because of this, she is not happy when someone else appears to be more attractive than her or receive more attention than her. Even as an adult she is said to have cared for and loved her brother and sister. Despite being from different mothers, she loved Caled as a son and took care for Alastair, substituting as their mother. She was intelligent, extremely bright, cunning, had a passion for music, loved to read and learned different things. She never gave up on religion or turned her back on her beliefs. Even when she was told she would be killed, she never cried, backed down, or screamed and she defied everybody until the bitter end. It is also mentioned that she likes cold and wet climates, even snow, she also enjoys decorating her closet and apartment and admiring herself in the mirror. Relationships Family Allies Islay Chronos Rivals/Enemies Other Abilities and Powers Rosemary possesses no combat skills or any physical ability to strike drown an enemy in a fight, but she has a better memory then other. She is able to remember everything she read, Rosemary was also able to comprehend and use the knowledge gained almost immediately. She can remember everthing that has happened in her entire life, Rosemary can memorize books word for word that she read in her hole life. Weapons Rosemary's choise of weapon is a rapier, a slender, sharply pointed sword. She appears to be quite skilled with it, being able to cut a small target in half. Devil Fruit : ''Further information: Mōsō Mōsō no Mi Rosemary is the user of a Devil Fruit called the Moso Moso no Mi, which allows her to create differant illusions into the mind of others. Her power has different aspacts, she able to create simple illusions, she is even able to let her target forget reality. She ate the Devil Fruit to act as a living experiment. The weakness of the technique seems to be that it only works, when the Like all Devil Fruit has the no Mi the same standard weaknesses as all Devil Fruit users. History Past Much of Rosemary's past is unknown except that he is originally from the New World. At some point she joint the Marines as a scientis and ate a Devil Fruit. After the a few years, she left the Marines, form her own court and started a life as a broker. Scientific Achievement Devil Fruit research *What Devil Fruits really are. *How Devil Fruits react with humans. *What would happen if a person eats more than one Devil Fruit. *What happen if an animal eats a Devil Fruit. *Research into the Mōsō-Mōsō no Mi. Natural Phenomena *Is it possible to copy a Natural Phenomena. *How it can be under controlle. Other *Various weapons. *Several blueprints of unfinished or unmade creations. Etymology Rosemary \r(o)-sema-ry, ros(e)-mary\ as a girl's name is pronounced ROHZ-mare-ee. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Rosemary is "ros marius" meaning "dew of the sea". Also a blend of Rose and Mary, or refers to the fragrant herb, which in folklore is the emblem of remembrance. While the name Rose could be associated with the Latin word ros, meaning “mist”, it is more often linked with the Latin rosa, referring to the flower “rose.” Others derive the name Rosemary from one of two Old English terms, either hrod, which means fame, or hros, which means horse. The name Mary also has several meanings, including “wished-for-child” and “bitterness” (Hebrew). Others associate Mary with the Latin phrase "stella maris," meaning “star of the sea Travia *Her Seiyuu would be Umeka Shōji and her voice actor would be Monica Rial. Category:Female Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Scientists Category:Page added by MrsLunchBox Category:West Blue Characters Category:New World Saga Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Marines